NightClan/Archive 5
RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Lightfeather followed Poolleaf to Darkstar's den. Rivereyes's cool blue eyes watched the warriors spread around the den. Nightfang sat down next to his father, his tail flicking. Lightfeather narrowed her eyes at the bristling warriors. "Obviously we are torn. We have to decide if we want to attack or not." Darkstar said carefully. Nightfang stood up. "I watched cats that I grew up with- that I trained with die today. I want vengence, but if my leader says we won't. Then they all go unavenged." Rivereyes sighed. "But are you willing to pay the price of your Clanmate's blood for your vengence?" He challenged. Lightfeather's blue eyes flashed. "We don't know their ranks, or how well they're trained," Antpelt put in. Rivereyes nodded. "We shouldn't attack them without knowing what they can do, it's not safe for any of us." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You all pose very good arguments, but I have to say I disagree with Nightfang's idea," Darkstar spoke up, directing his words at the aforementioned tom. "We cannot risk the lives of warriors just for the sake of your vengeance, Nightfang." Before Nightfang could reply, Poolleaf said, "I think we should send a patrol of warriors to check out the border where the cats were killed." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightfang nodded, his eyes dark but his demeanor calm. "That would be a great idea," Rivereyes said. "We can figure out their ranks, and maybe then attack." The rest of the warriors nodded. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea to attack, but we need more information. Perhaps sending a spy into the rogue group would work?" Lightfeather said carefully. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar's eyes flashed interest, but out loud he mewed, "We could do that... But one or more of our warriors would have to be willing to risk their life for that, and face the prospect of not returning to the Clan for possibly moons on end. Who would be willing to volunteer? Only three volunteers at the very most," he added. "More would just seem suspicious; four cats joining at once would raise suspicion." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We can't ask any of the cats with kits- nor any of the younger cats who aren't warriors. Make an announcement at sunhigh tomorrow. Two cats would be good, they can pose as mates or travelling loners." Nightfang suggested calmly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded. "Then it is decided. I shall make the announcement tomorrow, and two cats will volunteer. No more." The senior warriors, medicine cat, and deputy nodded, and Darkstar dismissed them. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightfang crawled into his nest with Moongaze, licking his mate's ear. "What'd you decide?" she murmured sleepily. "We might send spies to the rogue group." he whispered, laying his head down against her shoulder. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stretched out next to the apprentice den, sighing happily as she licked her paws, tail swaying back and forth slowly. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 19:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Echopaw, let's go out for some battle practice. There's been talk of rogues around, so I think it'll be a good idea to learn some fighting moves," Sweetberry told her apprentice as she padded up to her. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Be careful," Lightfeather called after them. She trotted into the medicine den, and came back out with some mouse bile to go care for the elders. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stared at the floor as she stood up next to her mentor, her tail flopping down onto the floor. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What's the matter, Echopaw?" Ripplepaw, one of her friends, called over. Her mentor, Russetheart, was walking her out to the training area. Songfoot have her kits soon, Ember? And how many? ._. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw smiled and walked over to Ripplepaw, her only friend "Nothing, I'm just a little worried about the rogues." EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't be! Our Clan is the best one in the whole world. We can do anything!" Ripplepaw said. Russetheart called for Ripplepaw, who leaped towards the barrier with enthusiasm. "I have to go! I'm learning a tree drop today!" The energetic she-cat ran out, barreling into, and knocking down her mentor. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw sighed and flicked her tail, wishing she had as much confidence in her clan as Ripplepaw did. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 20:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dawnleaf's kitting," Lightfeather said, grabbing a herb bundle, borage, and a stick from her herb store, and following Moonbriar to the nursery where the queen was grunting in pain. Soon, three kits were laying beside the queen, a dusky gray-brown she-kit, a speckled gray she-kit and a deep brown tom kit. Ivytrail, the father, was looking at the kits, purring. "I've thought up a name for the she-kit," he meowed after awhile. "Specklekit." Dawnleaf purred her agreement. "And how about Cinderkit for the gray-brown she-kit?" Dawnleaf suggested. He nodded his assent, and then looked at the deep brown kit. "What to name him?" Ivytrail said aloud. Songfoot, his sister, was sitting next to him. "What about Umberkit?" "Umberkit.. Sounds perfect." Umberkit- a deep brown tom kit with bright green eyes and a long tail. He is adventurous and sarcastic. Specklekit- a small, fragile gray she-kit with lighter gray speckles on her fur and bright green eyes. She is quiet, but playful. Cinderkit- a dusky gray-brown she-kit with bright blue eyes and thick fur. She is funny, smart and ready to try anything. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'll add in the kits. As for Songfoot's kits, yes, she can have them soon. How about... two or four kits, so we can split them? Which do you prefer?) Russetheart clambered back to his paws and opened his mouth, ready to give Ripplepaw a scolding, but she was far ahead of him already, and his words would be wasted. Instead, he just shook his head, laughing as he exited camp. ~~ Moonbriar happily watched the kits snuggle beside Dawnleaf's belly and suckle. Delivering kits was hard, but Moonbriar always loved to see new lives being brought into the world. ~~ Sweetberry laid her tail across Echopaw's shoulders and gazed down at her, her green eyes full of warmth. "Don't be worried about the rogues. NightClan has the warriors and the skill to fight and defeat them. That's why we're training." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- perhaps two tom kits? "I can't wait, seriously. I can show Songfoot's kits one day, I want to be a mentor one day like you. I'd be great, getting to train one of my own Clanmates, don'tcha think?" Ripplepaw was meowing happily. ~~ Lightfeather purred. "What a pretty pattern this kit has on it's fur," she noted, looking at Specklekit. "Reminds me of Ivytrail, when he was a kit." she continued, purring at thought of the tom, who was rather reluctantly on patrol, blabbering about his kits. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ ---- Echopaw smiled and pawed at the ground "I suppose your right.." she said looking up at her mentor EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 03:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart was busy looking for a tall tree to practice the tree-drop; Ripplepaw's rambling was becoming background noise. "Uh-huh..." ~~ Sweetberry turned to face her, settling into a fighting crouch. "Now, I want you to attack me." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw went into the same position, her ears flattened down onto her head as her tail swayed back and forth. She took a deep breath before jumping towards her mentor. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 04:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw climbed up a tree, sitting on a branch. "Whadda bout this one?" She asked. Russetheart looked at her. "Come down- I've found one.. And it's not that ''one." ~~ "They're perfect!" Ivytrail meowed happily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 06:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart leaped onto the lowest branch of a tree a little ways from the one Ripplepaw had suggested. "I want you to climb to that branch right there," he said, pointing to one not too far above his head. "I want you to start low to the ground, so you don't get hurt." ~~ Sweetberry narrowed her eyes, and when Echopaw came flying at her, she merely sidestepped and watched Echopaw hit the ground. Despite her fall, Echopaw quickly got back up and shook her head free of sand. ''Excellent. She regained her composure quite fast, Sweetberry thought. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- kit of Songfoot & Russetheart's- Smokekit- a tiny black tortoiseshell tom kit with green-blue hetero eyes. He prefers to relax rather than play, giving him a calm demeanor and a sweet personality. "Songfoot's kitting- quite early if I do say so myself!" Lightfeather called to Moonbriar. She let her mentor handle the early kittings, so she could learn better how to deal with them. Moonbriar ran to the nursery, and Songfoot let out a mumble, "Sucks.." Soon, there were two tom kits by her side. One was a deep black tortoiseshell tom. ~~ They had sent Ivytrail, fresh from his patrol, to get Russetheart. The tom quickly leapt to his paws, Ripplepaw following, to the nursery. ~~ "The little tortoiseshell one- can we name him Smokekit?" "Of course.." "What about the other one? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw let her claws sink into the ground before charging at her mentor again, trying to get underneath her this time. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 18:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- The other tom was a light brown like his mother, but with black paws and tail-tip. "Let's name him Shadekit," Russetheart answered. ~~ Sweetberry was taken by surprise this time, and fell with a small oof as her apprentice bowled her over. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw jumped ontop of Sweetberry and held her down softly, smirking as she pawed at her mentors shoulder. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 19:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I wonder what color their eyes will be.." Songfoot said sleepily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry twitched her whiskers. "All right, that's enough." She heaved herself out from under Echopaw, and stood to face her. "Next thing you need to know is defending an attacker, like me. There'll be warriors, and even apprentices, who are much more skilled than you, and your wits will be the way you win a fight." Without warning, Sweetberry leaped and pinned Echopaw to the ground. "Rule number one of any type of fighting: Never be caught by surprise." ~~ "They'll probably be a nice blue, like yours," Russetheart commented. He gave her a quick lick on her head, then mewed, "I'll leave you to rest with our kits." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded and attempted to wiggle out from underneath her mentor EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 23:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mewstorm walked around the pine forest of NightClan silently while tasting the air for prey. I wonder if I'll catch any good prey this time!, he thought. The scent of loner was in the forest but it was stale. At least its not another clan's warriors!'' He scented a mouse, dropped into a hunter's crouch, and pounced, clamping his jaws on his preys neck. Then he started off toward camp as it started to rain. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC)'' ---- Sweetberry let Echopaw stand up, and backed away. "Focus," she told her, and sprang at the silver tabby. ~~ "Hey!" Deertail suddenly appeared in Mewstorm's path, and he halted. Deertail looked up disappointedly as the raindrops began to splash onto the ground. "Mouse dung... I was going to ask if you wanted to hunt together, but I guess not." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded, and slide underneath Sweetberry once she got close enough. EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 17:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry and Echopaw practiced a few more fighting moves, and Sweetberry stopped the training once she saw Echopaw get the hang of them, and it started raining. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow you can have the morning free, and we'll start some hunting practice a little after sunhigh." Sweetberry turned around, and they exited the training clearing to go back to camp, running to get out of the rain. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- He shrugged. "If you want to hunt." he waited for a reply and thought, I might actually go out hunting again anyway. "I was thinking about going hunting again anyway." he added. Berryheart7 (talk) 18:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't stay out in the rain too long," Lightfeather, who was returning to camp, rain-soaked, called to them. "Colds catch easily, even in greenleaf!" ~~ Songfoot stretched awhile later the next morning, her thick brown fur warm. The two kits were looking at her, their wide eyes watching her intently. "I told you she'd wake up," Smokekit squealed, blinking his hetero green-blue eyes. Shadekit rolled his blue eyes, and Songfoot purred. "Your eyes are open!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw walked into camp shivering and wet, she sat outside of the apprentice den and began to clean her paws, her silver tail curled around her. FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 20:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Y'know, getting soaking wet isn't going to help any cat," Ripplepaw meowed from inside the apprentices' den. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold!" ~~ "Wow, look at those eyes!" Russetheart meowed, looking at his kits with a happy purr. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "O-okay.." Echopaw stuttered, slowly walking into the apprentices den, looking down, her tail trailing behind her on the floor. She sat in her nest slowly, ears flattened and tail curled around her.FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 01:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, cool! Mind if I come with you?" Deertail asked Mewstorm after Lightfeather disappeared into camp. ~~ "Amazing," Songfoot agreed. "They're so..." Songfoot fished for the right word. "Bright!" As if to prove his mother right, Shadekit climbed onto her back with a squeal and gazed into her eyes, his brother joining him. ~~ Hazelpaw, the oldest apprentice along with her sister Brindlepaw, raised her head from where she was napping in her nest. "Hey, Echopaw, you all right?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (echopaw isnt depressed or anything, she just has very low confidence :D, jus clearing that up, didnt want anyone thinking she was :D.!) Echopaw nodded and layed her head on her paws, "I-i'm just a little cold is all" she looked back down at her paws They're all so nice to me..why do i feel so uncomfortable..' she thought curling up tighter. FrostynessWe speak in tongues, We dont belong here! 03:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" he said cheerfully. "Come on!" When they were in the forest he set his mouse and scraped earth over it then scented the air for more prey scents. --Berryheart7 (talk) 16:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You sure you want to hunt in this rain?" Deertail asked, although she raised her head and scented the air for prey as well. ~~ Hazelpaw nodded. "Yeah, the apprentices' den isn't as warm as we'd all like it to be." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If you want to hunt, I'd be happy to. Even in the rain!" he said. He caught the scent of squirrel, rabbit, mouse, and fox. ''Fox! , he scented again but found the as stale and hardly even there. Good! "Ok well let's get going if we're going to hunt!" --Berryheart7 (talk) 15:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deertail nodded. "Sure!" They set off at a trot through the rain, each cat occasionally pausing to stalk and then kill a piece of prey. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smokekit stretched, his fur lifting along his tiny spine. He yawned, and climbed off his mother's back, curling up. "Someone's a sleepy dormouse!" Russetheart remarked. "Oh yes, definitely. It's a bit early, even for me." Songfoot meowed. Shadekit pounced on top of Smokekit, who let out an irritated mew. ~~ Ripplepaw stretched. "I can go out in a little while and get some more ferns and moss to cover the holes," she meowed sleepily, stretched out near the wall. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 21:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As soon as Mewstorm caught all the prey he could flicked his tail and looked at Deertail. "Caught enough prey yet?" he managed to mew through a mouth full of feathers and fur. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Y'know what? I'll go out and grab some, now that it's not raining," Ripplepaw stretched. Maplepaw and Bearpaw got up, both of them yawning. "We'll come with. Ivytrail's fixated with his kits, and I'm sure that Nightfang's still boiling over that rogue attack." Bearpaw meowed. The tom had grown tall and heavily built, and he, Maplepaw and the older apprentices were going to be warriors soon. "Lynxpaw, do you want to come with?" Ripplepaw offered, knowing the more the merrier. The tom got up and stretched, and sighed. "Sure, I mean we can't train in the sandy hollow or hunt today any ways." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll come too," Hazelpaw meowed, climbing out of her nest. "StarClan knows how many holes there are in this den, and we should get as many branches and stuff as possible to fill them all up." ~~ Deertail nodded, carrying prey as well. "I've also buried some of it back there, to pick it up and take back to camp." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded and followed Deertail. (being lazy :P)--Berryheart7 (talk) 00:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw stood up, still shaking a little and went to stand next to Ripplepaw slowly FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 05:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- After collecting their prey, the pair headed back to camp. The rain had stopped, leaving weak sunshine to break through the clouds. ~~ "We should ask Lightningsky or one if the senior warriors first, though, before we go and get supplies to fix the den," Hazelpaw realized. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll go ask!" Ripplepaw meowed in her normal, charismatic way. She leapt towards Darkstar, who was laying under a rock, in a dry, sandy place. "Hey Darkstar," she landed only mousetails away from her leader, who was sharing tongues with Lightningsky. "Can me, Hazelpaw, Echopaw, Maplepaw, Bearpaw, Lynxpaw and I think Brindlepaw might come too, I mean, I don't know but, you get the drift.. Can we go out and get some supplies to fix up the apprentices's den?" Darkstar looked at the apprentice, amused. "Of course- If you have any extra, see if the elders's den and the nursery are in need of anything as well," he meowed. Ripplepaw nodded, and then leaped away again. "She's like a little rabbit," Lightningsky noted. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw smiled and stretched as she watched Rippplepaw leap around. She glaced at all the other apprentices and lowered her head a little and her tail as she noticed most of them were larger then she was. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 02:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right." Hazelpaw turned to face the rest of the apprentices as Ripplepaw bounced back to their group. "Let's go out and collect some moss!" Her voice died away as she realized how uninteresting that sounded. "I meant, you know, let's go out and- you know what, forget it, let's just go." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw laughed softly and smiled at Hazelpaw. She flicked her tail then slowly started to walk. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 04:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw headed the patrol, trotting ahead with a fierce determination. She suddenly stopped, and turned around, dead serious. "Um.... Where do we get the moss from again?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We get it..." Hazelpaw paused. "From the sky!" There was silence, then she mewed, "Aha, just kidding. We get it from some clearing or other that should be coming up soon." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw hissed good-naturedly, flicking her ear. "Ah- I think I can smell it.." She stopped. "Nah, that's just Hazelpaw's stink," she said playfully. "It's worse than a badger!" Snickers came from the group. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You shouldn't be talking. I've heard the elders complain of your musky scent left behind on their moss!" Hazelpaw retorted, her eyes alight with amusement. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw walked behind everyone not really paying attention to anything which caused her to trip, her paw got caught underneath a root and she twisted it a little. She jumped up looking around and sighed happily thinking no one saw. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 19:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh please," Ripplepaw meowed, sniffing around a tree base and uncovering a patch of moss. "You see this?" She mewed, holding up a patch of moss. "This smells good... Now, we place it on Hazelpaw, and see... I SMELL A BADGER!" Ripplepaw laughed, tackling the older apprentice with glee. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um..." Maplepaw looked worried. "I actually do smell badger..." Hazelpaw and Ripplepaw were too busy in their play-fight to hear Maplepaw's comment. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bearpaw tensed. "Hey you two!" he shouted. The two stopped. He motioned for them to smell the air. Ripplepaw tensed. "B-b-bad... Badger?" she quivered, unsheathing her claws. "Why do we have so many badgers in this Clan?!" Hazelpaw hissed. The rest of the apprentices got ready, hearing it's thumping getting closer and closer. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw lowered herself and flattened her ears. Her heart racing as she waited for the badger, unsheathing her claws. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 01:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The badger burst out from the bushes, its jaws open in a snarl. Hazelpaw leaped in front of the apprentices; being the oldest one there, she felt she had to give her all in protecting them. "Spread out!" she yelled. "Attack from all sides so we can get it confused!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded and ran to right side of the badger her legs shaking a lot as she swiped at the right side of the badger as hard as she could. FrostynessKeep your feet on the ground kid, Only birds were ment to fly 03:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw leaped up, just a little too high than what she had wanted to, and wound up having to claw, then throw herself off of the badger. "Ah!" Ripplepaw hissed. She turned around, and went in for another attack. The badger, knowing it was outnumbered badly, raced off. "Should we follow it?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wolf, I'd like to make Hazelpaw a warrior after this little badger episode. Would you like Brindlepaw to be made a warrior alongside her?) Hazelpaw visibly thought over the statement. "How about me, Ripplepaw, Echopaw, and Lynxpaw follow the badger, and you two report to camp about it? I just want to make sure that it is gone for good." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded, still shaking a little "W-we should see if it is going to go into another clans territory, so we can warn them" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelpaw nodded. "We'll do that; we'll just have to stop at the border, though. I don't think a Clan leader is going to listen to a couple of apprentices." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 16:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mewstorm who was nearby taking a drink nearby, and overhearing the apprentices, walked over to them. "Why are you warning other Clans?" He meowed. Then he scented badger, and concern clouded his eyes as he asked, "What happened?" Berryheart7 (talk) 18:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There was a badger. I know it's not our place, but we'd feel really bad if a cat died because we didn't warn them. We smelled more than one, and if it's headed towards another Clan.." Ripplepaw meowed, then turned tail to track the badger. Mewstorm looked around. "I'll come with you," he offered. Hazelpaw, who was joining the other apprentices, shrugged. "I think we've got this," ~~ They met up with a border patrol of WaterClan's. Stormclaw, the deputy, was heading it, along with two apprentices they've never met before, and their mentors, Icedawn and Sunclaw. "Thank you for warning us. We'll track it down, and chase it out of Clan territory for good." Stormclaw meowed, then flicked his tail. His patrol melted back into the reeds, and the apprentice patrol, running to gather their moss and ferns, raced back to camp. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to make Hazelpaw a warrior now, Wolf. Brindlepaw can come right after if you'd like. :) ) As soon as they arrived at camp, Mewstorm bounded away to Darkstar, who was sitting below Nightrock. After speaking to him, Darkstar beckoned Starlingfur over, and the three whispered together. Finally, Darkstar broke away and leaped to the top of the Nightrock, and called the Clan together. Once every cat was present, Darkstar meowed, "Hazelpaw, please come to the center of the clearing." Hazelpaw's eyes widened, and, with a surprised look at her friends, slowly padded to the center. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Deertail! Deertail!" Mewstorm called. He needed to ask her something important. Berryheart7 (talk) 05:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar gazed down at the surprised apprentice. "Mewstorm tells me you showed exceptional bravery in leading the patrol to fight the badger. It's about time you became a warrior." Hazelpaw's mouth dropped open, and Darkstar continued, "I, Darkstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained in the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code and the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hazelpaw had regained her composure, and she responded with complete confidence. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hazelpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Hazelshine. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." "Hazelshine! Hazelshine!" The Clan cheered for the new warrior, who licked Darkstar's shoulder respectfully as he rested his head on hers. Deertail stopped cheering and spotted Mewstorm, who had called her name, and trotted over. "Yes?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Would you like to be M-mates?" He stammered. Berryheart7 (talk) 02:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hazelshine!" Ripplepaw called. "It's about time you got out of the den.. Now it won't smell like badger all the time." she teased, purring. "We'll miss you in the apprentice's den, oh-great-and-powerful-badger-tracker." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelshine cuffed Ripplepaw over the ear, laughing. "I'm one awesome badger tracker, aren't I?" Hazelshine waved her tail in farewell and walked to where the warriors were sitting. ~~ Deertail's eyes widened. "Mates...?" She had to admit, she liked the young tom, but she felt it was a little too early to be so committed. "Mewstorm, I-I'm flattered, but... I don't think I'm ready to be so committed yet." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I want to be a warrior," Ripplepaw meowed, sighing. "I'd be called Ripplestream." She decided after awhile, lashing her tail. Russetheart walked over, flicking her ear with his tail. "You need more training before that- you're not quite ready." He meowed to the enthusiastic she-cat. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mewstorm nodded. "I understand" he said. Berryheart7 (talk) 07:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostfang and Sunfur sat down next to Echopaw and smiled at the new warrior. Echopaw smirked and started to play fight with Frostfang who pinned her down easily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Deertail gazed at him, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am, Mewstorm, but... It's too fast." She nodded to him and padded away to sit beside her sister, Robinfeather. ~~ "Brindlepaw has one more step to go in her training, and will be apprenticed as soon as she completes her assessment," Darkstar meowed. "This Clan meeting is now dismissed." He leaped down, and Hazelshine excitedly made her way to the warriors' den. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ripplepaw was trotting around the clearing, pacing. "What's got you so excited?" Bearpaw meowed. "I want to get out there and train! I'm ready to become a warrior, whatever the cost!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart's tail suddenly appeared in Ripplepaw's path, barring her way. "Not whatever the cost, I'm sure. I'm not going to have you injure yourself out there just so you can become a warrior." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 06:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm gonna hunt, and I'm gonna fight, and I'm gonna be the best warrior in all of NightClan!" Ripplepaw said happily. "Even if it takes me moons and moons!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart, sensing that there would be no stopping Ripplepaw's determination, merely chuckled. "If you say so..." ~~ As Hazelshine was about to step into the warriors' den for the first time, her former mentor, Starlingfur, blocked her way. "Remember, you've got to hold your vigil, Hazelshine," she gently reminded her. Hazelshine's eyes widened, and she looked embarrassed. "Oh... Yes... I'll go now." She turned around and, swishing her tail, took a spot at the front of the entrance. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 10:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowcloud looked around wondering where Frostfang was. She shrugged and decided to eat before she retreated to the warriors den Berryheart7 (talk) 20:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, I just said it, so.." Ripplepaw walked off to the apprentice's den with her head and tail held high. Songfoot walked over to her mate, looking at Ripplepaw as she strutted off. "She's quite... Sassy?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart nodded, looking like he was about to burst into laughter. "She's a mini you," he chuckled good-naturedly. "Sassy and headstrong." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not that bad... ''Am I?" Songfoot meowed, narrowing her eyes and flicking her tail on his shoulder. "I don't strut, at least." she said, flicking her tail and trotting off, purring. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "True, you don't," Russetheart called to her, then padded to the warriors' den. He spotted Hazelshine calmly sitting at the entrance to camp, and nodded to her, and she did the same. Russetheart curled up in his nest that was near to Ivytrail's, who was already sleeping soundly. ''I remember when the three of us were kits, he reminisced. It felt like it was us against the world. He laid his head on his paws while his eyes rested on Ivytrail's sleeping form, and thought of Songfoot in the nursery, probably being attacked by Shadekit and Smokekit. Then we grew up, and everything changed, especially Songfoot and my relationship with her. He chuckled to himself. I was such a mouse-brain when I didn't realize she loved me, and I did too. Russetheart closed his green eyes, thinking just before he fell asleep, But I hope Ivytrail, Songfoot's, and my friendship never change. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- The next morning, Ivytrail was sitting outside the nursery, watching as Umberkit, Specklekit and Cinderkit raced out of the nursery, Shadekit and Smokekit stumbling out after them. Russetheart was walking out of the warrior's den, and saw his kits trotting out, their eyes narrowed against the sun. Songfoot came out of the nursery with Dawnleaf, both of their eyes amused at the two young kit's first reactions to the camp. "They're out and about," Songfoot commented as Russetheart walked over. "Mama!" Shadekit squealed, racing over. "Can we go wit' Umberkit and his kin and go see the camp?" He squeaked, lashing his tail around. Smokekit was still looking around, amazed. "Were we this bad?" Ivytrail murmured to Russetheart and Songfoot." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart pretended to think, then answered, "Yeah." He lowered his head to address his son. "Sure, you can go and follow Umberkit and the rest of them." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadekit squealed happily, and barrelled into his cousin happily. They raced off, to the dens. "I don't think we were," Ivytrail purred. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, you were quite quiet," Russetheart told Ivytrail. "Songfoot was playful, and my siblings just made fun of me and stuff." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 18:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then I was a mean 'ol badger to them," Songfoot laughed, flicking her tail. Ivytrail licked his paw. "Either hat, or you were busy getting in a heap of trouble.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart sighed, feeling happy. "Those were the days." He paused, then shook his head quickly. "Listen to me. Now I'm talking like an elder." ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|~Endermen are cute~']] 22:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mewstormwalked around in the forest scenting for prey. He found a squirrel and one quick leap killed it. He sighed at how much easier prey is to hunt everyday. He turned back to camp and moved on carrying the squirrel wth him. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn padded out of the warriors den. --Stardapple1997 (talk) ---- Sparkpaw padded into camp, with a rabbit in his jaws and looking very proud of himself. We all make mistakes... ...some have echoes that last forever. 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 00:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- {I'm so sorry about not roleplaying here. x3} Wolfclaw flitted through the trees. His dark gray fur slicked flat by the wind, and his bushy tail was kinked over his back. His blue eyes glittered and remained focused on the squirrel he was chasing. His long gray limbs allowed him to quickly gain on his prey. -- 00:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I've missed ya on here~ >w<) "Russetheart! I want you on a border patrol right now," Lightningsky called to him from under the Nightrock. Russetheart dipped his head to his friends. "I'll see you two later." He then trotted off and stood in front of Lightningsky, awaiting further orders. "You'll lead Moongaze, Fleetfoot, and Finchclaw along the MoonClan border," she instructed, pointing with her tail to where the three cats were already assembled. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 01:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostfang walked out of the warriors den as Sunfur walked into camp with prey in her mouth, she happily trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and laid it down. Frostfang yawned and stretched, his back popping. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn walked past frostfang and walked over to the fresh kill pile. --Stardapple1997 (talk) ---- Barkfang and Snowcloud sat nearby talking. Barkfang noticed Rosethorn but kept talking to Snowcloud feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right everyone, let's head this way," Russetheart ordered, veering onto the path that led to the MoonClan border. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 23:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sparkpaw walked out of the apprentices den. We all make mistakes... ...some have echoes that last forever. 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 03:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) --- Rosethorn turned around and headed to the forest. --Stardapple1997 (talk) ---- As Russetheart's patrol stopped at the MoonClan border, Moongaze lifted her nose in the air. "That smells like MoonClan cats straying too close to the border." ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 02:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sparkpaw walked toward Stormfeather. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. Stormfeather flicked her tail. "How about we go hunting? I want to see your hunting skills." She padded out of the camp entrance, Sparkpaw following her. ¤Tater!¤You can call meStormeh'' 02:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn snuck her nose in the air. She smelled that Wolfclaw was near by. --Stardapple1997 (talk) ---- Songfoot stretched, watching her kits play with Dawnleaf's. "You can go out on patrol," Dawnleaf meowed to Songfoot, who stood up. "You'll watch them?" She asked. Dawnleaf nodded. "Now, get on out there, you're worse than a rabbit." She purred. Songfoot trotted off, her ears twitching. "Songfoot, are you free for a hunting patrol?" Lightningsky meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives